1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print data generating device for generating a print data that is used for printing a plurality of desired images onto a print medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known a copy machine capable of establishing an aggregation mode for copying or printing a plurality of images that originate from respective original medium sheets, onto a plurality of print medium sheets, the number of which is smaller than the number of the original medium sheets, by reducing a size of each of the images. In this aggregation mode, it is possible to determine the number of the images that are to be copied or printed onto each of the print medium sheets, after the images have been read from the original medium sheets. Thus, in this copy machine, it is possible to prevent a final one of the print medium sheets, from having a large blank space on which any one of the images is not copied or printed.